iLove you, Always
by Simmzy-poo
Summary: Spencer gets married. Fluff Spam.


**Disclaimer. I do not own iCarly**

* * *

"_I'm getting married." _He said when I was 14. 6 months later he was married. Socko, Taylor Tyler, and Freddie were his best men. And Carly, Lauran and Stacy (the bride's closest friends) and I were the bride's mates. That night was filled with jealousy, fun, and bonding. Freddie caught the Garter belt probably hoping Carly would catch the bouquet. But she didn't I did on accident. So I had to dance with Freddie. That was our bonding moment. Fun was when Spencer did the chicken dance with me. Jealousy was every slow dance he danced with his new wife Carol.

That was 1 year ago. I felt stupid for not telling him sooner. I loved him. Even though there was a big age difference I thought he'd wait for me, subconsciously I thought he always knew.

Carly had invited both Freddie and I to spend the night. Why Freddork? That I don't understand. This weekend Carol was spending the night at a girlfriend's house. (I was shocked to know that grownup's still have sleepovers.) So Spencer moved the couch to storage and got out the air mattress. 2 queens would fit us all comfortably. I'm so glad they have so many sleeping bags.

And we didn't plan for how the order would go we just sort of took a blanket and filled in the space. So if you start at the kitchen and work your way to the door. You get Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Me.

We watched a bunch of movies. Freddie and Carly fell asleep during the Time Traveler's Wife. I ended crying because yeah that stung I mean he jumps all sorts of ages and still loves her. And she still loves him. No matter what age.

Spencer looks over at. "Sam, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"It's just an emotional movie." I said wiping the tears away.

"Are you sure that's all what's bothering you?" He said sitting up, placing his hand on my back. I turned on my back and he moved his hand to the side of my stomach furthest away from him. I stared into his eyes. He had wide brown eyes that I could get lost in.

"Spencer, promise me you won't laugh."

"I promise."

"I love you." I said searching his eyes for hint of discomfort, anger, happiness… anything. He grabbed my hand and I sat up. He pulled me into his lap. I rested my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my stomach. "I've loved you since the first time I spent the night and you were there when I had a bad dream. Remember?"

"I remember. You and Carly hadn't been friends for long. You were so young. 8 or 9. Right?"

"Right."

"You had a nightmare. You wouldn't tell me what it was. But I let you spend the night in my room with me." He looked me in the eyes.

I softly said, "I should've told you sooner. Before you got married. But it wouldn't have made a difference would it?"

He whispered in my ear "Sam, I love you to. I mean it. You taught me to lie and I help with your dreams. That's love."

"Which way do you mean you love me?" I asked. He gently kissed me on lips. And I held his arms closer to me.

"That way. But it won't work out between us. At least not now. For now we'll just have to be friends and you can understand why, right?"

"There's a law about the age difference."

"And that I'm married. And I love her too, but I'll always love you more. Always." He said kissing the side of my head and resting his there.

"Spencer?"

"Yes. How can we be just friends when we feel this way about each other?"

"We'll just have to but you can be my best friend."

"If you ever get a divorce, I can be the first to know, right?"

"Of course." He said. I laced my fingers with his and put his arms above my chest. And we laid there.

* * *

**This was based off a weird dream i had last night. (with some guy i barely know... i wish it been jerry trainer. that would've made very happy) Anyway... hope you enjoy cuz i dont know how many Spam's i can do. I'm alright with them and don't really find it all that impossible. My parents are 17 years apart. so 10 is not really that bad. There is another ending to this if you want it let me know.**

**-Simmz**


End file.
